Person Of Christmas
by ofirbeck
Summary: The Machine sends Sameen to a special mission on Christmas


December 24, 21:45, Israel, Palestinian territories

A lone rider scaled the hills of the holy land. She was fast approaching to the end of her quest which started far away. From america she took a plane into turkey, where she got a weapon to smuggle through israeli airports which would be valid through the borders where she must take a dromedary to gain good cover in the night, now she rode a camel and covered in hijab, as per instructed by the teasing voice in her ear.

"Are we there yet?" she moaned|  
"Soon" answered the voice softly "Just follow the star"  
Sameen Shaw pulled out her smartphone and examined the GPS tracker on the map, indicating she was three klicks from her targeted location.

"This isn't how I imagined my Christmas" she grunted

"You didn't like our little trip?" asked the voice of the machine "I thought you would like a vacation in the middle east. seeing the sights and exploring the culture."

"it was just like when I was in the CIA, so yeah, I liked it fine"

"I'm sure you did" said the voice playfully. Shaw could imagine the Machine scanning dozens of confidential materials, with no regard for privacy but even less judgment "but in all your missions overseas you never had one here on Christmas, did you?"

Shaw nodded to herself and anxiously looked again at her location on the map, 1 klick. "I didn't had any reason to celebrate either"

"Don't worry, Sameen. I promise you will like my surprise"

Shaw had a few guesses as to what expects her on the coordinates sent to her. A secret terrorist hideout, lost survivors of a bus-crash or even a manger, it didn't matter. The Machine always came through with her promises.

Sameen approached a village surrounded by palm trees. in the distance there were Christmas celebrations of the christian arabic population, enjoying the holiday while Sameen was by herself under a broad curtain of stars. as she was closing in on her targeted location, she got off the camel and continued to walk him the next few steps.

"okay, I'm here" Sameen called to her digital boss "now what?"

"secure the Camel to the palm tree" she answered. Shaw took the reigns and lassoed them around the thick prickly trunk of the tree, tying it with a knot.

"tighter..." added the Machine. Sameen smirked and made another knot.

"Can I take out my present now?" she asked the voice. "sure, sweetie. open the box"

Sameen took out the package from the camel's saddle, it was festively wrapped with a bow and attached to it was the card 'Merry Christmas from Joey Durban'. Sameen unwrapped it to reveal a DVD player.

"okay, either you want me to watch 'it's a wonderful life'... or dear ol' Joey made me sneak in some dangerous stuff"

"by the emusement of your voice I can tell you like my present" the voice enthused

"It's just what I wanted after riding a camel" confirmed Shaw

Sameen opened the digital player using her leatherman, and found the pieces of a retractable sniper-rifle hidden ingeniously in the hardware. like a little girl with a puzzle, Shaw assembled the firearm and loaded it with a single inconspicuous bullet.

"now comes my favorite part" said Shaw with a broad smile "who do I kill today?"

"the Target is Bashid Sakaar, head of the new ISIS cell in the region. the only link to the organisation's headquarters."

"so in one shot" she interjected "I can bring down the entire cell and halt the snakes from invading for an entire year"

"not so fast, honey" explained the voice "your target is half a mile away and it's too dark to see anything"

"so what am I suppose to do?" asked Sameen

"follow the star of the north" answered the voice with a mischievous digital laugh

Sameen frowned, aware of the questionably-coincidental pilgrimage she has take "fine, I see it"

"Now put it in your cross hairs"

Sameen went down on her knees before the star and spread her limbs with the bright shining glow on her sights.

"I made this little trick just for you, Sameen" explained the voice "We got to share a little vacation, a ride under the stars and now you're going to fire the most impossible blind-shot in sniping-history by firing a shot into the sky and letting the wind and gravity curve the bullet right into Sakaar's head"

Sameen snickered at the thought of what limitless computational power has allowed her and the Machine to accomplish, then a thought came to her head when she noticed the shouts from the far away village.

"This gun is pretty loud without a silencer, won't the horde of people next door notice the sound of gunfire?"

"just wait for it" answered the voice.

a sudden high-pitch noise pierced Sameen's ears as she realized with joy what an incredible cover she received.

with every Christmas celebration - came fire-works

"now?"

"now!"

Shaw fired at the heavens right when the first blow of firework tore the skyline in an enormous spectacle of red and green. loud and bright for all to see. while people were joyous and happy celebration life and family, out in the distance a modern-day miracle was preformed by a woman and a machine.

"Sakaar is down. Merry Christmas, Sameen"

"Merry Christmas indeed" Shaw replied, and took from the camel's saddle a long awaited bottle of whiskey

* * *

Dedicated To Daphne Libis (:


End file.
